Et si
by Neia - Lady Luma Slytherin
Summary: Petits textes sur pokémon, sans rapport les uns avec les autres.
1. Et si elle avait dit oui

Ils avaient voyagé ensemble pendant un moment, et il avait aimé ça. Quand elle les à quitté, il à pleuré, le soir en cachette. Il ne supportait pas d'être loin d'elle, il ne le supportait plus.

Pourtant, il à continué à sourire, sans montrer ses sentiments, il n'en pouvait plus. Il voulait la voir, la serrer dans ses bras, mais il avait peur. Il avait peur d'être ridicule, d'être repoussé, que ses amis lui tournent le dos. Il avait peur de la perdre, de les perdre tous.

Alors il ne dit rien, il se contente de sourire et d'être présent. Si elle revient, il sera la.

Et elle est revenue. Il s'est retenu de pleurer si fort qu'il en à mal, très mal. Si mal.

Il aurait voulut maudire sa sœur quand elle lui à poser la question, mais il ne peut pas, après tout, c'est grâce à elle si tout va bien maintenant.

Avec une simple phrase.

Une simple question.

« Neh, Cornélia, tu veux bien prendre soin de mon grand frère ? »

Lem s'apprêtait à sortir son bras de Capumain pour emmener sa sœur loin, très loin. Pour la première fois, la réponse, enfin l'absence de réponse à cette question lui importe.

Cela fait quelques mois que Lem sait qu'il est fou amoureux de Cornélia, son amie, sa collège championne, et par dessus tout, la plus belle femme qu'il lui ai été donné de voir.

La première merveille du monde.

Sa merveille.

Il allait partir avec Clem, il regarda une dernière fois son amie, jamais plus il n'oserait se montrer devant elle. Et la, il remarqua quelque chose.

Elle souriait.

Cornélia souriait.

« Et bien, ma petite Clem, ce serait avec plaisir, du moins, si il accepte que je prenne soins de lui »

Elle s'approcha de Lem pour l'embrasser tendrement.

Et la, son cœur explosa. Il était aux anges. Elle avait dit oui, pas vraiment, mais c'était tout comme. Désormais il était heureux, il était complet.

Parce qu'elle avait dit oui.

Parce qu'elle était à lui, il était à elle.

Parce que maintenant, des années après, quand sa chère épouse rentre avec Lucario à la maison après un dur combat d'arène, il est la pour la réconforter.

Parce que quand il rentre et que sa douce Cornélia lui saute au cou pour l'embrasser, il ne peut que remercier sa sœur. Elle, et sa manie que poser toujours des questions idiotes.


	2. Et si elle était jalouse

Lino avait gagné, il était devenu Grand-Duc. Oui, mais à quel prix ? Il avait vaincu Violette pour cela. Sa chère Violette.

Il lui en avait fallu du courage pour la défier, mais ce n'était pas un combat que le cœur de Lino désirait. Il aurait voulut que ce soit ailleurs, seuls, qu'il puisse demander à son amie de sortir avec lui. Mais jamais il n'oserait.

Il était connu pour escalader tous les obstacles, mais la, c'était trop haut pour lui. Il ne voulait pas demander ça à Violette, il avait trop peur de la réaction de la demoiselle.

Violette était une femme forte, et lui, il se fait petit devant elle.

Puis il y a eu sa sœur, Alexia, qui est venu le voir à l'arène. Elle lui à crié dessus si fort qu'il était certain que l'autre bout de la ville avait entendu. Il ne comprenait rien, pourquoi la journaliste passait ses nerfs sur lui ?

Elle lui ordonna d'aller voir sa sœur. Ce qu'il fit, après avoir passé des heures à réfléchir, au sommet de son arène.

Que pouvait il lui dire ? Comment allait elle réagir ?

Les deux champions se connaissaient depuis tout petits, et depuis aussi longtemps Lino en pinçait vraiment pour la jeune fille. Il l'avait vu grandir, s'épanouir, il connaissait ses joies, ses peines. On pouvait bien dire que, à part sa sœur, il était celui qui la connaissait le mieux.

Lino arriva chez Violette, sa sœur lui ouvrit la porte et le poussa vers la chambre de la plus jeune.

Il frappa. Aucune réponse.

Alors il entra.

Violette était assise par terre, serrant une peluche Pérégrain contre elle. Elle pleurait.

Lino savait qu'elle n'aimait vraiment pas la défaite, mais pas à ce point quand même...

Il s'approcha de son amie et s'agenouilla, se mettant à sa hauteur.

Elle le regarda, et ses sanglots devinrent de plus en plus fort.

« Comment...Comment à tu pu me faire ça ?! »

Il ne comprenait pas.

« Comment à tu pu … Partir avec cette fille ?! »

Et la, il se souvint. Après le combat, il fut présenté à Sacha et ses amis. Puis Teddy, sa cousine, était venu le chercher pour qu'ils passent un peu de temps ensemble, ça faisait tellement longtemps.

Lino rougit, alors Violette était jalouse ? Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, et se fit frapper par la peluche.

Violette lui cria dessus, entre deux pleurs.

Il se senti mal et lui expliqua.

La demoiselle s'arrêta de pleurer, honteuse. Après tout, il avait bien le droit de faire ce qu'il voulait. Mais la, elle avait jugé trop vite, elle n'avait pas réfléchit.

« Tu es celle qui détient mon cœur Violette, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter tu sais ? Et puis, cette peluche... »

Quand ils étaient enfant, Lino avait offert cette peluche à Violette, et allongés sur l'herbe, regardant les étoiles, ils s'étaient promis de réaliser leurs rêves.

Violette sécha ses larmes et sourit. Elle renifla et frotta ses yeux avec de poser la question qu'elle avait posé plus petite à son meilleur ami.

« Dit, Lino, quand on sera grand, on se mariera ? »


End file.
